pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mable (Adventures)
Mable is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is scientist for Team Flare. Appearance Mable has teal-blue hair in oval shaped pig tails on the sides of her head, with technologically blue advanced glasses covering her eyes. She sports a red and white long sleeved shirt with red shoulder pads and a tie that is about the same shade blue as her hair. She also wears a red and black skirt with a belt that has the Team Flare symbol adorning it. Short red tights can be seen underneath. She also wears red and black tall high heeled boots. Personality Mable has a blasé malice, she does not take kindly upon being defeated and humiliated and will gladly take revenge, even if it takes a great distance to do so. Biography X & Y arc Mable went with Aliana and various grunts on a mission to take X's Mega Ring. They succeeded in getting him out of his house and cornering him against a garden wall, but Y interfered. Mable ordered her Houndoom to attack Y; it bit her wrist and threw her into the wall. X's Kangaskhan stepped into the battle and protected X and Y. X's Key Stone started glowing and transformed the baby Kangaskhan, who defeatd both Mable's Houndoom and Aliana's Pyroar. Mable wanted revenge but Aliana convinced her to retreat.X&Y002: X-actly What They Wanted Later that night on Route 1, Mable and Aliana arrived in time to ambush the children to take X's Mega Ring, since the innkeeper tricked the children.X&Y003: Inn-teresting Developments Mable explained the Key Stone emits energy, which allowed her and Aliana to track them down. Mable was still furious at her defeat in Vaniville Town and had Houndoom attack the children. Fortunately, X's Chespin, after defeating Aliana's Diggersby, used Pin Missile to bind Aliana and Mable onto a tree.X&Y004: They Have a Flare for a Li'l Kanga-Napping Y came to her friends with some clothes they could wear as a disguise, reminding the men in red (including Mable) could track them through X's Mega Ring.X&Y005: Kangaskhan... Kangascan't Once Aliana and Mable returned to the base Bryony accused them of failure in capturing the Mega Ring.X&Y006: The Aegislash Agenda Mable was with Aliana and Xerosic when Malva approached to interrogate the grunt, who returned from his failed mission.X&Y021: Dancing Vivillon Mable, along with Aliana, noticed Celosia acting a bit odd. Mable and Aliana started teasing Celosia, who noticed X and Emma arrived near the headquarters. Bryony dismissed Aliana and Mable, ordering them to go to the stations they had been assigned to.X&Y030: Gyarados Changes Later on, Mable, along with Aliana, carried Bryony and explained to Malva she couldn't let Yveltal battle Y's Xerneas, else it would've been an endless battle, since the two Legendary Pokémon were equal in power.X&Y033: Rhyhorn Charges Diantha told Blue she was aware Mable was an admin of Team Flare, but could not determine who Essentia really was.X&Y034: Pinsir Glares Mable, along with the other scientists, was modifying the Poké Balls Team Flare stole from the Poké Ball factory.X&Y035: Scizor Defends Once their task was over, the four scientists joined together to help Xerosic defeat the children. Since the children improved their teamwork, the scientists decided to abandon their rivalry and to show their teamwork by crushing their enemies they underestimated so far.X&Y040: Chesnaught Protects Mable flew with the other scientists and faced Tierno, having her Houndoom battle Corphish. Tierno swore not to lose to Mable, who was annoyed how Tierno, despite his size, could move so freely around.X&Y041: Charizard Transforms Mable had Houndoom fire Inferno, which burned Tierno's Roller Skates, preventing him from moving around quickly. However, Corphish, who pinched Houndoom's leg, evolved into a Crawdaunt and immediately defeated Houndoom and Mable with Guillotine by bashing them away.X&Y045: Xerneas Gives Pokémon On hand See also Mable (anime) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Team Flare Scientist Category:Team Flare Category:Antagonists Category:Female characters